1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to rotary-winged aircraft of the rocket powered type and in particular to a one man helicopter which is extremely lightweight and simple in construction and which is operated by the pilot by use of a single control handle.
2. Statement of the Prior Art
Patents generally pertaining to this field of invention includes the following U.S. patents:
______________________________________ Patentee U.S. Pat. No. Issue Date ______________________________________ Gilbert W. Magill 4,071,206 Jan. 31, 1978 Peter R. Payne 3,586,263 June 22, 1971 B. I. Fuller 3,220,670 Nov. 30, 1965 D. J. Halsey 3,042,347 July 3, 1962 E. H. Jacobsen et al 3,029,047 Apr. 10, 1962 I. B. Bensen 2,905,410 Sept. 22, 1959 M. J. Carrau 2,763,447 Sept. 18, 1956 B. Nagler 2,745,498 May 15, 1956 P. H. Stanley 2,601,463 June 24, 1952 ______________________________________
The following foreign patents are also known to the applicant:
______________________________________ Country Pat. No. Date ______________________________________ France 524,799 Sept. 1921 United Kingdom 686,608 Jan. 1953 ______________________________________
In addition, the following printed publications have been disseminated regarding rotary-winged aircraft of the type reflected in U.S. Pat. No. 4,071,206 which patent has been dedicated to the public: "Astronaut's visit mini-copter plant", no date given. "Aviation Week and Space Technology" dated Sept. 10, 1973 discusses a flight test program for a rocket powered miniature rotary-winged aircraft. This publication, in general terms, describes the fuel for the aircraft, the range of the aircraft, a pusher-type engine for the aircraft and the cost of such an aircraft. "Mechanical Engineering" dated October 1973 in which a "hot-rod MINI-COPTER" is discussed. This publication also refers to the testing of a rotary-winged aircraft, in general terms, including the use of a 90-HP gasoline engine, the fuel used to propel the rotor blades, and the weight and cost of such an aircraft. "Science and Mechanics" dated December 1973 describing, in general terms, a rotary wing aircraft utilizing rocket engines in the tips of the rotor blades and its foldable characteristics. This publication generally describes the fuel for powering the rotor blades, the rate of ascent and descent of such an aircraft under such power, its strap on and foldable characteristics, and the concept of controlling such a helicopter from a single handle operated by either hand. Note that these characteristics are very general in nature and do not describe with any degree of specificity details of the mechanical construction, power system or the specifics of the controls for the aircraft. A publication entitled "1948 Rotary Wing Pictorial Review" dated December 1948 shows in page 14 a "HOPPI-COPTER" whereby the main rotors are driven by a gasoline engine. Also the LITTLE HENRY RAM-JET helicopter which is shown on page 16 is designed for a single pilot accommodation. A circular given to military personnel and entitled "THE MOST REVOLUTIONARY AIRCRAFT EVER TO LEAVE THE GROUND" discloses, in general terms, a one man helicopter having rocket engines in the blade tips, single handle control means and convertibility means. This circular includes inserts entitled "MINI-COPTER MISSIONS" which show a one man helicopter designed for many uses and includes general descriptions of the types of missions capable with this aircraft, remote control possibilities and some power charactertistics for this aircraft. "INTRODUCING THE MINI-COPTER" shows and describes in general terms a single person helicopter of small size, light weight and low price and having a single handle operating control means as well as rocket power means in the tips of the rotor blades. A publication entitled "INTRODUCING THE AEROSPACE GENERAL ITAV" discloses a one man helicopter having blade-tip power, the fuel for powering the rocket engines and specifications including speed, weight, load capacity, and rotor dimensions. As can be observed from reviewing these publications, there is no detailed mechanical constructions or interconnections shown, no description of the specific operating function of the single handle control means and no specific details with respect to the internal construction of the rocket engines and its powering means.
In addition, a publication entitled "WEST TEXAS LIFE" dated June 8, 1980 shows a one man operated helicopter describing generally the engines and single handed control system. There are no specific details shown in this disclosure which would describe in detail the mechanical nature of this invention, the mechanism of the single hand control system, nor the internal structure of the rocket power system.